


Dating The Closet Episcopalian

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-05
Updated: 2007-12-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: There were a hundred stories behind her baby blue eyes and he wanted to hear every one of them.





	Dating The Closet Episcopalian

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

The snow fell and she watched it from her living room window. Lying on her couch, Hogan took a moment to take in the sounds of silence. The floorboards settling, creaking and cracking as the ghosts of tenants past walked across them. The hum of the refrigerator that never kept her food quite cold. The heat whistling through hundreds of metal pipes in the basement to the third floor where she lived, the gasps as it shot out of the wall vents. The old windows, glass and splintered wood, shaking from the heavy winds outside.

It was Sunday morning but it didn’t feel that way. The sky was dark, heavy grey clouds hung over the city and blocked out the skyline. CJ called this morning and wanted to know if she was in the mood for Mass with the Second Family. Hogan was not in the mood to have her picture taken today. She wrapped the afghan tighter around her, digging her socked feet into the cushions of her couch. The heat pumped but there was a chill in the room.

She started to doze off but visions of coffee cups danced in her head. Almost completely asleep, the sound ring of her cell phone jarred her. It played Crazy Little Thing Called Love; she knew exactly who it was. She waited until the third ring to pick it up. There was no point in appearing too eager.

“Hello.”

“Hi. Did I wake you?”

“No.”

“How are you?” Josh Lyman asked.

“Alright. You?”

“Um, good. Yeah, I'm pretty good.”

“Are you sure?” she laughed a bit.

“Yeah, I am.”

They were silent for a while. Hogan didn’t know what to say and though Josh called, he didn’t either. It had been five days since their first encounter. The quickie sex in Josh’s office followed by a night of passion in Hogan’s apartment. She had thought of Josh so many times since then but they were both busy with work. Hogan was not sure if Josh wanted more than sexy fun. He said he did, but you could never be too sure about what a man said in the throes of passion. 

It had to be a big boost for him…a twenty something girl eager to have sex with him. That didn’t mean that Josh really felt anything for her. No, no, no, there were so many things before that moment. Election night sleeping in his arms. Seven days in Maui together, that was amazing. Hogan didn't think she had that much fun in her life. Their first kiss on that snowy night when Josh insisted on walking her home. She watched him get into a cab from her living room window. This had to be more than a sexual obsession. Hogan felt things with him and insincerity was something she could smell from miles away.

“What are you doing right now?” he finally asked.

“Dozing off.”

“Huh?”

“Not in this exact moment.” She replied, laughing. “I am wrapped in a blanket but it is a little chilly in here. It’s making me sleepy.”

“Oh. Well guess what?”

“What?”

“Guess Hogan.”

“Guess? Hmm, give me a hint.”

“The White House.”

“Oh God.” She rolled her eyes. “I don't know.”

“I'm not there. I am not at the White House.”

“Wow, and the sky hasn’t fallen. Where are you?”

“Home. Thinking about you so much I suspect my head might explode.”

“Yeah?” her voice softened as she cuddled closer to the pillow. She wished it were Josh she was cuddling close with.

“Mmm hmm. I want to be with you right now.”

“I'm here; you know where to find me Lyman.”

Josh didn’t like the idea of showing up unannounced. He thought of surprising her but feared he would get a surprise instead. Yeah, they had slept together and he definitely thought Hogan liked him. That didn’t mean that anything deep might be on her mind. Josh didn’t know what to think and it made his head hurt when he did it too much. Charlie, who had been on the receiving end of many conversations over the past few days, told the Chief of Staff to go with the flow. 

It fell on mostly deaf ears. Josh wanted to be cool and patient, but he also really wanted to pursue a relationship with Hogan. He hadn't been so wrapped up in matters of the heart since Amy Gardner ran a battering ram through his life. That certainly didn’t turn out as he planned. For a while, it was sweet, sexy, and fun. Then it turned sour, ugly. He kept trying to make it right, even when it was so obvious that it was all but over. He did not want that to happen with Hogan. He wanted to hold on to her and never let go.

“So you're saying I can come over?”

“I'm saying you better come over. Its chilly and I would love to cuddle.”

“Me too.” Josh breathed out the words.

“Do you think you could bring me breakfast?” she asked.

“Aha, that’s what this is about.”

“Stop it. I really want to see you.”

Josh loved the sound of that. He would bring her breakfast…he would bring her whatever she wanted.

“So um, a half hour?” he asked.

“Yeah, OK.”

“What are you hungry for?”

“I don’t really care; just make sure that coffee is involved.”

“You got it. See you soon.”

“Bye.”

After hanging up, Hogan threw the blanket off and went about straightening up. The living room looked fine but the kitchen and bedroom was a bit cluttered. She rinsed a few days worth of dishes, putting them in the dishwasher before she went into her bedroom. With a groan, Hogan started shoving things in drawers, on shelves, in the closet, and the hamper. She had never been a slob but the past week kept her busy. Anyway, if she and Josh ended up there, which was not guaranteed, she didn’t want him thinking she was gross.

There was not enough time for a quick shower so Hogan settled for a thorough sink job. She brushed her teeth and hair, pulling it back with a clip. When her door buzzed, the nerves tingled in Hogan’s stomach. She took a couple of deep breaths as it buzzed again. Rushing down the hall to the intercom, Hogan pushed talk.

“Hogan, it’s me.”

“Come on up.”

She hit open, wrung her hands a few times, and tried to stop being nervous. It was Josh for heaven’s sake; they did not need all of this to-do. For some reason they just worked. He knocked on the door and when she opened it, the smile on her face was automatic.

“Hi.”

“I come bearing gifts.” He held up the Dunkin Donuts bag and a cup holder. “Am I granted entry?”

“Get in here you.”

Josh smiled too. He thought she looked fantastic. In a pair of grey lounge pants, sports socks, and a camouflage tank top she looked quite casual. Josh was positive she wore no bra. Firstly, he could not see the straps under her tank top. Secondly, her nipples were rock hard. The living room was a bit chilly but Josh didn’t think it was that cold. Maybe she had sensitive nipples. Thinking about it, with flashes of their lovemaking going through his mind, made Josh a little bit dizzy. Looking at them, jutting through the cotton made his mouth dry.

“Um, you take extra sugar, right?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Hogan smiled. “Sit down.”

They sat together on her couch, eating breakfast sandwiches and sipping coffee. Hogan didn’t know what to say so she turned on the television. She flipped around until she found Forensic Files and told Josh it was a great show. She was a big fan of crime and investigation shows.

“How is the snow out there?” she asked.

“Falling at a good clip but not too bad right now. Sam called me this morning; he told me the Weather Channel said this would be a significant storm. Sam knows his weather.”

“Why?”

“He is a stickler for things like that. It makes him feel as if he is in control even when he isn’t at all.”

“What are you a stickler for, Josh Lyman?”

“I really like those gel things you rest your wrists on by your computer to prevent carpal tunnel syndrome. They're fantastic.”

Hogan laughed, stroking his face. Josh shuddered as he took her hand in his. He was desperate to kiss her but did not. He didn’t know what stopped him. Clearing his throat, Josh sat back on the couch and got into the television. Hogan sat back too but there was some distance between them. She just watched TV, sipping her coffee and trying to stop the thoughts of kissing him from completely taking over her mind.

***

An hour later Forensic Files still played. Hogan made her way into Josh’s arms; the warmth of his body was a comfort for her. Josh held her close, fearing that she was well aware of his quickened pulse and heartbeat. He was sure his heart was going to leap right out of his chest. She sighed contently, why Josh was not sure. Just as suddenly, she kissed him. 

Her mouth was warm and inviting, tasted like coffee. Josh pulled her closer and slid his tongue further into her mouth. They shifted on the couch; Josh moaning when she straddled him. Their kisses were long and passionate…neither wanted to stop what took them so long to begin. Finally, they had to breathe. Their foreheads rested together as they recovered their breath.

“I was afraid you would never kiss me.” she whispered.

“I feared being unable to stop.”

“Josh…”

“I want you so much but…”

“But?”

He looked at her, she was so damn beautiful. There were a hundred stories behind her baby blue eyes and he wanted to hear every one of them. He wanted to heal the pain he saw right under the surface of her skin and be encompassed by the love of which he knew she was capable.

“This is not just about sex.” He held her face in his hands. “It’s more.”

Hogan kissed him again. He wasn’t sure if that meant to shut up or if she liked what he was saying.

“Tell me what you're thinking.” He said.

Again, their foreheads were resting against each other. Hogan’s soft hands caressed the nape of his neck and Josh felt the heat course through him like a shot of adrenaline. He knew what that felt like…he had a shot of adrenaline before.

“I think you are amazing. I think your dimples are so sexy. I think I want to stop talking now.”

“I think I…”

Her kiss swallowed his thoughts. Josh pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. When he stood, he was wobbly for a few moments. His hands slid down from around her back to under her buttocks. This distributed her weight better though she hardly weighed more than his college backpack. She was all legs, inherited from CJ. Tall and thin, her body was almost like a ballerina in its build. Her legs wrapped around him like a vine; when they fell back on the bed he managed to extract himself.

She pulled the Yale University sweatshirt over his head. Josh helped, yanking the Santos-McGarry tee shirt out of his jeans and also pulling it over his head. Hogan took hold of his shoulders. She pushed him over on the bed, straddling him. She kissed and stroked his chest. 

It surprised him that she was not repulsed by the scars she saw there. He didn’t look like Frankenstein anymore…time healed some wounds. Of course when doctors were trying to save his life they didn’t take into account that he might someday be in bed with a gorgeous woman that he wanted to think of him as gorgeous too. They weren’t thinking he would make it off the table.

“This belt is a bit complicated.” Hogan bit her lip in heavy concentration as she worked on it.

Josh laughed, reaching down to undo it himself. Hogan lifted her tank top over her head and threw it on the floor. The sight of her small, pert breasts and rock hard nipples gave him pause. He put more effort into the belt, finally getting it undone and deciding he was never going to wear it again. As he kissed her, and relished the feeling of her breasts pressed on his chest, Hogan unzipped his jeans and slipped her hand inside.

“Oh God, mmm.” Josh closed his eyes as his hips rose from the mattress. “Yeah, yeah, that feels so good.”

“It does?” her face was so fresh, almost angelic. He knew it was the millionth time he thought it in a few minutes, but she was beautiful.

The time had come to stop playing games. Josh was ready to explode. He gingerly removed her hand, rolled them on the mattress once more, and pulled off her lounge pants. Not a stitch of underwear. Had that been her plan all along or was it a girl thing? Josh remembered discussing it with Amy once but he only half-paid attention since he was tired, inebriated and more than a little horny at the time. That was not a good combination to stay focused on anything. Hogan yanked down his jeans; he kicked them off his feet as he moved her thighs apart. They were both still wearing socks and that gave the White House Chief of Staff a chuckle in his mind. She reached into her nightstand drawer, handing him a condom.

“Oh God…yeah.” Josh groaned as he sank into the soft center of her. He didn’t remember it feeling this warm in the recesses of his memory.

She shifted her weight a bit, adjusting to the invasion before urging him along. He thrust deep and that made her moan. Hogan gripped his shoulders.

“Am I hurting you?” his voice was laced with concern.

“No, stop stopping Lyman. I'm fine.”

He did what she asked, finding his rhythm quickly. He could not help but be excited as something in him wondered if he would ever have this chance again. Hogan was not very vocal. Josh opened his eyes to look at her. Her eyes were shut and her mouth slightly opened. He wanted to hear her voice…listen to her ecstasy before time and his excitement got the better of him. He was not far from his peak. Running his hand along her flat stomach, Josh reached down and stroked her hard clit. Hogan’s eyes shot open at the same time as her body shuddered.

“Ohhh Josh.”

“I want you to feel good…I'm here to make you feel good.”

“Mmm, good.” She gripped the sheets. “Oh God.”

“Oh Hogan, Hogan, ohhh, yes!”

They climaxed at the same time and Josh cried out her name again. She was still quiet but he knew she felt it. Hogan’s body was capable of telling him things that her mouth would never betray. Pulling out, his back hit the mattress. Josh cleaned himself up before taking her into his arms. It surprised him that she was still trembling.

“Penny for your thoughts.” He said.

“You're so warm.”

“Am I?”

Hogan snuggled closer to him, running her leg over his. Josh threw the blanket over them.

“Mmm hmm. I like the way it feels when you're close.”

“Me too. Can I stay a while; hang out?”

“Yeah. Anything to keep you out of the White House.”

“I couldn’t go in today anyway. The President has security bar me from the building on Sundays. Unless there is a crisis.”

“You shouldn’t work on Saturday…it’s the Sabbath.”

“Oh God, not you too. If you are going to tell me I'm a bad Jew you have to get in line behind my mother and Toby Ziegler.”

“No.” she kissed his chest. “As I am absolutely ignorant to the inner workings of Judaism, I plan to keep my mouth shut.”

“Toby accused me once of being an Episcopalian.” Josh replied. “A closet Episcopalian.”

Hogan giggled, tilting her chin to kiss him.

“Don’t worry about Toby. Tell me what you are going to do with your day off.”

“Spend it with you.”

“I like the sound of that. Maybe we can watch a movie. Have a bit of lunch while cuddling on the couch. Take a nap if you can handle that Lyman.”

“That sounds just my speed. Lets lay here for a while though.”

Hogan was fine with that. She listened to his heart beating as she dozed in and out of sleep. She was glad he was there; glad it felt as good today as it had a few days before. There were so many things happening in her brain at that moment. She bit down on her lip to keep from talking…she didn’t want to say anything yet. Didn’t want it to come out sounding ridiculous. Josh said it was about more than sex. She believed him but having that conversation naked in bed, post coital, seemed inappropriate.

“Hogan?”

“Yeah?”

“Lets have dinner on Wednesday night.”

“OK.” She hid her smile.

“I will take you anywhere you want to go.”

“I don’t need a fancy restaurant. Wherever we go is fine.”

“Equinox?” he asked.

“Alright.”

Josh kissed her forehead, thinking she didn’t sound that excited.

“Is this a date?” she asked.

“Absolutely.”

“Wear a nice suit. Not some White House suit.”

“Oh lord, what is it with my suits? I will dress very nicely. I can be quite impressive when I want to be.”

“I believe that. You have impressed me plenty of times.”

Hogan got out of bed, pulling Josh’s tee shirt on and slipping into her lounge pants.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“To put on some coffee. Do you want a cup?”

“Yeah.” He pulled her back into bed. “C’mere.”

They shared a passionate kiss. Hogan ran her fingers through his hair.

“Relax a bit. Come into the living room when you're ready.”

“I don’t want to lay in here too long without you.” He replied.

“You are so sweet.”

Josh nodded, watching her leave the room. He spent some time thinking, and a little worrying, about their date. Then he got dressed and focused on spending the rest of the afternoon in her company.

***


End file.
